Perfume de melocotones
by Morgana of Avallon
Summary: No sé ppor qué, en mi imaginación, los hombres siempre han olido a melocotones. Yaoi. SenMit. Lemon


**Perfume de melocotones**

¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Así! ¡Más! ¡Sigue! ¡Ah!

Delicioso. Absolutamente delicioso. Nunca pensé que alguien así pudiera hacerme sentir tanto. Pero me encanta. Me encanta oír sus gemidos en mi oreja. Fuertes, graves. Su voz ronca pidiéndome cada vez más. Su piel caliente al contacto con la mía. Nuestros cuerpos rozarse. Sus labios acariciar cada rincón de mi ser. Nunca había sentido nada igual.

La primera vez que le vi ni siquiera pensé en eso. No sabía quien era ni lo que podía llegar a hacerme. Pero, sin darme cuenta, aquél día cambió mi vida.

Esperaba a mi pandilla en una tienda de cómics cerca de la estación. Todavía no había vuelto al instituto, aunque sabía que no debía tardar en hacerlo. Llevaba demasiado esperando aburrido ahí fuera cuando le vi entrar. Me miró directamente a los ojos, esbozando una misteriosa sonrisa. ¡Me dio tanta rabia! Entré justo detrás de él, dispuesto a armar bronca si se pasaba de listo. Me acerqué por su espalda (por aquellos días yo había renunciado a mi honor). Fui a agarrarle por el hombro, aunque fuera más alto que yo. Nada me importaba. Pero al mirar a la mesa le vi leer eso y me acobardé. No se por qué me eché atrás, pero el ver la página de aquél cómic me produjo una sensación demasiado rara. Él se giró hacia mí, pasando a mi lado con la misma sonrisa de antes. Pero ahora había algo diferente en sus ojos. Qué color tan extraño. No compró el cómic, sólo una revista de baloncesto. Y se fue.

Pasó el tiempo y hubo cambios importantes en mi vida. Pero los cambios no consiguieron que me olvidara de él. Esos ojos, esa sonrisa. Era una obsesión. Lo tenía metido en la cabeza. Y más cuando supe su nombre, cuando conocí la fama que le precedía. Y sobretodo después de jugar contra él en los intercolegiales.

Nunca había conocido a nadie tan arrogante, tan seguro de sí mismo como aquél chico. Perdieron contra nuestro equipo, pero eso daba igual, no era importante. Él seguía resplandeciendo como una estrella dondequiera que fuera. Todo el mundo le miraba y le admiraba. Y yo sólo quería borrarle aquella odiosa sonrisa de la cara. Después del partido me quedé demasiado rato en los vestuarios, ensimismado con mis pensamientos, mis obsesiones, mi rabia contra aquél chico de segundo que brillaba más que el que un día fue un M.V.P. de la secundaria alta. Y cuando salí, él me estaba esperando.

Hizo como si se fuera, como si lo único que quiso fuera verme salir vestido de calle. Pasó a mi lado, muy cerca, y se paró un momento, justo para susurrarme "Te quedaba mejor el pelo largo, pero me gustas más sin máscara. Tienes una sonrisa preciosa." Y se fue. Y yo le odié por lo que me dijo. ¿De qué coño iba aquél chaval? ¿Se creía que podía hablarme así y marcharse tan fácilmente? Pero cuando me volví dispuesto a pelear, él ya no estaba.

Los días después de aquello fueron un infierno. Los nacionales se acercaban y yo entrenaba lo más duro que podía, pero no para ganar el campeonato sino para ganarle a él. Quería volver a jugar contra él, derrotarle en la cancha, demostrarle que yo era superior, que nada en él me ponía nervioso. Pero me mentía. Lo supe en la estada en el instituto Josei.

Le veía en todas partes. Su sonrisa, sus ojos me obsesionaban. Creía jugar contra él cada vez que pisaba la cancha. Y entonces empecé a soñar. Una noche apareció ante mí. Entraba en la tienda de cómics otra vez, conmigo detrás, dispuesto a pelear como siempre. Y entonces vi ese cómic. Esa noche desperté sudando, con extrañas reacciones en mi cuerpo. Por suerte, nadie se dio cuenta. Los sueños se sucedieron. Cada noche era peor que la anterior. Los personajes cobraban vida, se movían, me hablaban. Oía sus voces en mis sueños como una pesadilla de la que no podía huir. Hasta que ellos se convirtieron en nosotros y oía la voz de él susurrándome otra vez aquellas palabras al oído, haciéndome aquello que pude ver en las páginas del maldito cómic que estaba leyendo en aquella tienda. Me desperté y fui al lavabo. No podía soportarlo más. Y luego… luego me sentí fatal, sucio, abominable. Estaba horrorizado.

Volvimos a Kanagawa otra vez y ese mono pelirrojo quiso jugar un amistoso para demostrar lo que había aprendido esa semana que habíamos pasado fuera. Él no estaba y yo respiré tranquilo por unos momentos… hasta que le vi aparecer por la puerta. Tan seguro, tan confiado de sus habilidades. Me ponía de los nervios. Le odiaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Fue un partido muy duro. Para mí más que para nadie. Jugamos tan a tope como nuestros cuerpos nos permitían, pero yo tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Dondequiera que mirara le veía correr, saltar, retar al frío zorro con la mirada. Disfrutaba como un loco mientras yo sufría sin saber por qué. Y por fin acabó el partido. Ganamos. Pero eso no importaba. Él seguía exultante, exhibiendo aquella odiosa sonrisa de falso triunfo sobre el resto de la humanidad. Fuimos a los vestuarios y, otra vez, volví a perder tiempo. Cuando salí ya no quedaba nadie, o eso es lo que yo creía.

Me quedé parado, mirando la cancha, intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos. No quería que me obsesionara. Odiaba pensar en él todo el día, tanto o más de lo que le odiaba a él. Estaba absorto en mis cavilaciones cuando lo percibí. El olor era fuerte, profundo, tan dulce… olía a melocotones. Sus brazos me envolvieron. Tapó mis ojos con una mano y me susurró con voz grave a la oreja. "Sueño contigo des del día en que te vi. Ya es hora de que sueñes tú conmigo." Su lengua se deslizó por mi oído sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaba completamente paralizado. Por nada del mundo quería darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Rozó mis labios con los suyos a modo de despedida y, cuando abrí los ojos, él ya no estaba.

No le vi en muchos días. Pero lejos de aclarar mis sentimientos, mis obsesiones crecieron hasta límites insospechados. Casi no comía, me negaba a dormir por miedo a soñar. Temía verle, imaginarle tocándome con sus labios, haciéndome aquello que le vi observar en las páginas dibujadas de aquél cómic. Y entonces descubrí qué fue lo que vi en sus ojos violáceos al marcharse de la tienda. Era deseo, lujuria en estado puro, dirigida sólo a mí. ¡Me asusté tanto! Pero por suerte, la siguiente mañana partimos hacia Hiroshima para jugar el campeonato nacional. Estaban todos tan ilusionados que casi consiguieron animarme. No nos escapamos de hacer el numerito en el tren, para vergüenza de algunos de nosotros. Ya casi había olvidado momentáneamente el objeto de mis obsesiones, cuando el chico de gafas que se preocupa siempre por todo el mundo me preguntó el por qué de mi actitud. Obviamente, yo no se lo dije. Imaginé una excusa, inventé cualquier historia, antes de admitir lo que pasaba por mi mente. Tenía miedo de decirlo en voz alta, como si el hecho de pronunciarlo con mi voz fuera a hacerlo más real de lo que era.

El campeonato estaba resultando agradablemente estresante. El cansancio y los nervios de los partidos me dejaban suficientemente exhausto como para no poder ni pensar en él. Mi vida se estaba encarrilando, estabilizándose de nuevo. Volvía a sentirme completamente normal, con mis sentidos y mis emociones bajo control. Como otro adolescente cualquiera. Hasta que aquello sucedió.

Yo creía que a mi alrededor todo el mundo era igual, que nadie destacaba por ser nada fuera de lo común. Eso era, en su mayor parte, lo que me hacía asustarme de mis sentimientos hacia aquél chico. Por que haberlos, los había, por mucho que yo me empeñara en negarlo. Pero aquella noche descubrí que no todo lo que damos por sentado es verdad, y de que las apariencias engañan más que las palabras.

Salí de la habitación para ir a cenar con todos los demás. El chico de gafas todavía no estaba listo pero insistió para que me fuera sin él. Prometió alcanzarnos en breve para no retardar nuestra comida. Y nosotros nos fuimos sin extrañarnos de nada. Al cabo, el muchacho se unió a todos en el salón, sólo un poco más tarde que el zorro antisocial, que estaba llamando a su casa. La cena pasó como si nada. No había nada raro en él; estaba tan atento y tan amable como siempre. Ponía paz en las peleas, mediaba entre las partes combatientes… exactamente como hacía siempre. Aunque no pude evitar notar en él una extraña sensación de tristeza. Correspondiendo al amable gesto que tuvo conmigo en el viaje de ida, me acerqué para preguntar si le pasaba algo. Pero él lo negó con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Por qué no decirlo? Me pareció forzada. Me intrigó sobremanera.

Después de cenar decidimos ir a por un helado a la heladería de la esquina. Andábamos armando más follón de lo habitual. Incluso yo me reía con las situaciones que provocaba el infantil pelirrojo. Pero no podía evitar fijarme en que el alegre chico de gafas andaba cabizbajo todo el tiempo. Decidí no decirle nada más, ya que parecía no tener ningunas ganas de contármelo. No podía confiar en mí, igual que yo no pude confiar en él antes. Cuando volvimos al hotel, subió con nosotros a la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras fuera se quedaban el chico del piercing y la manager dando un tranquilo paseo, y el muchacho de mirada azul, que decidió ir a dar una vuelta solo, lo que no era del todo extraño en él. Al poco, nuestro compañero de deshizo de nosotros con una tonta excusa y salió del hotel. Mi curiosidad se encendió en ese momento y decidí bajar a ver, escudándome en los sonoros ronquidos del gorila, que se había quedado sobado al instante. Bajé las escaleras con mucho sigilo, hasta oír un murmullo de voces justo detrás de la caseta cerrada del parking del hotel. Me dirigí hacia allí con suma cautela, intentando no ser visto por nadie, hasta que logré el ángulo perfecto para ser testigo de todo lo que allí ocurría.

Mi amigo se encontraba apoyado en la pared de la caseta, limpiando sus gafas con el yukata. Había estado llorando. Podía verlo en su rostro. Delante suyo, el zorro dirigió una mano hacia su mejilla, acariciándole suavemente. "Lo siento. Soy un estúpido. Perdóname." El chico mayor sonrío aceptando sus disculpas. Yo estaba absorto por la escena. ¿Des de cuando eran esos dos amigos? ¿Des de cuando ese chico tan frío tocaba a nadie? Pero mi sorpresa no había hecho más que empezar, cuando el chico más alto se inclinó sobre mi amigo, besándole en los labios con cariño. Su mano se enredó en el pelo castaño del otro muchacho, a medida que la pasión del beso crecía, igual que mi incredulidad. La mano del blanco muchacho se introdujo en el yukata de su senpai, acariciándole la piel entre los quedos gemidos de éste.

No pude soportarlo. Me fui corriendo a la habitación y esa noche no dormí. Las pesadillas se sucedían sin cesar en mi mente. Pesadillas. Ése era el nombre que di en ese momento a mis sueños húmedos. Estaba exhausto para el siguiente partido. Mis pensamientos habían vuelto a él, a sus ojos, a su sonrisa, a sus palabras susurradas en mi oído. No podía pensar en nada más. Y cuando volvía la cabeza sólo podía ver las miradas de afecto y deseo que ellos dos se dirigían. No podía estar tranquilo.

Ganamos otra vez, pero de nuevo, nada importaba. Me estaba volviendo loco. Incluso creí oler su perfume en medio de la gente. Ese fuerte y dulce aroma a melocotón. Pero no era mi imaginación. Le percibí a él, entre todos los que se encontraban a mi alrededor. Le busqué con la mirada pero no pude hallarlo… hasta que me quedé solo en los vestuarios. Salí de las duchas y todo estaba vacío. Ya no quedaba nadie. Volví a perder tiempo entre mis pensamientos. Eso se había convertido ya en una costumbre en mí, que me había hecho ganarme apodos como "lento", "Michikame", "tardón" y otros tantos que se le ocurrían al pelirrojo. Cogí una toalla de mi bolsa y la fijé alrededor de mi cintura. Empecé a secarme el pelo con otra más pequeña cuando volví a percibirlo. Olor a melocotón. Él estaba ahí y ahora no había nadie más. Alcé los ojos para verle y me choqué con su mirada violeta llenando todo mi espacio.

Me quedé casi sin aire. "¡Sendou! ¿Se puede saber qué…?"

Se colocó detrás de mí, quitándome lentamente la toalla de la cabeza, dejando que mi pelo mojado dejara caer pequeñas gotitas que se deslizaban resbalando por todo mi cuerpo. "Dime, Hisashi… ¿has soñado conmigo?"

Mi ser se debatía entre dos fuertes sentimientos. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Mi mente quería odiarle, pegarle, apartarle de mí de la manera que fuera. Pero mi cuerpo le deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa del mundo. "¿Qué quieres?"

Sus labios se posaron en mi cuello, besando mi piel mojada, ascendiendo hacia mi oreja mientras sus manos me desataban la toalla alrededor de la cintura. "Poseerte"

Estaba asustado pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba por si sólo ante sus caricias. Su olor me envolvía por completo. No podía respirar nada más que melocotones. Me sentía muy bien. "Entonces tómame".

Me hizo volver la cara para mirarle y besó mis labios. No paraba de besarme, de jugar con su lengua dentro de mi boca, mientras con sus finos dedos acariciaba mi sexo. Me hizo retroceder hacia las duchas y encendió el grifo. La ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Desabrochó sus tejanos mientras yo le ayudaba con la camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso perfecto. Empecé a besarle con suavidad, sintiendo más intensamente su perfume a melocotones. Al cabo me hizo volver. Inclinó mi espalda. Me apoyé en la pared. Sabía lo que iba a hacer y no quería detenerle. Mi cuerpo lo deseaba y, por primera vez, también mi mente. Enjabonó sus manos y con ellas me preparó para la entrada. Grité y gemí de placer como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sentía tocar el paraíso en cada una de las embestidas, hasta que llenó mi cuerpo con su sabia. Fue realmente perfecto.

¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Así! ¡Más! ¡Sigue! ¡Ah!

Hace más de un mes des de que sucedió aquello y sigo percibiendo su olor cada día, adivinando su presencia entre las multitudes, dondequiera que se halle. Delante o detrás de su cuerpo, nunca me ha importado. Sus gemidos, sus palabras, su cuerpo es lo que me da vida. Su piel caliente, sus labios rojos, sus ojos violetas, sus susurros pidiéndome siempre más. Es lo único que necesito para ir siempre hacia delante: seguir oliendo a melocotones.


End file.
